


Prerogatives: Severus' Potion

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Rings, Consensual Rape, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dry Penetration, Knotting, Large Cocks, M/M, Non Traditional Knotting, Role Play - Classroom Setting, Rough Sex, Small Cocks, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Corbin, Top!Severus, alpha!Severus, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: The Dungeon (below the shop) has been turned into a replica of Professor Snape's Potions Classroom at Hogwarts. Role Playing the snarky Potions Master, Severus orders Corbin to make a pacific potion.  Corbin cocks up and gets punished in the best possible way, by being molested, spanked and abused by his 'perverted' teacher. Who just so happens to have a vial already made up of the potion the boy was meant to be making. Just what does this potion do exactly?





	Prerogatives: Severus' Potion

Corbin couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had been told by Uncle Severus to meet him down in the Dungeon for their playtime, but when he walked in he found himself back in Hogwarts. In Snape's dungeon classroom no less! He coughed and Severus (who's back had been facing him) turned round sharply and barked out.  
"Sit down!"  
Corbin scurried into the room and up to the front bench and sat down on the only stool.  
"Today, Mr Weasley you will be brewing a special potion today." Snape went on. "If you succeed, which I highly doubt, you will receive an "A" grade. If not... then the consequences shall be... severe. The ingredients is on the board. You have thirty minutes. Begin!" 

 

Corbin looked up at the board behind Snape's desk and nodded to himself as he read off the ingredients in his mind, before scurrying over to the supply cabinet and taking out what he needed. He then turned and went back to his workbench and began the process of making the potion, not really knowing what the potion might be. As he poured in mugwort and armadillo bile, he felt his Professor come up behind him and look down his nose as he went about his task. 

 

As he stirred the two ingredients clockwise Corbin felt a firm hand upon his right hip, he jumped slightly but carried on, even as he felt the hand move. The hand rubbed his side up and down, before he felt it skim over his clothes and around on to his belly. He stopped what he was doing as the hand became two and they began to roam over both of his thighs. Corbin shuddered and tried to continue working, but those hands were distracting him, especially when they groped his crotch area. 

 

He stood up suddenly and the hands left him alone. Then he heard the stool being dragged out from behind him, he shuddered again as the hands came back. One roamed over his chest, while the other wondered south and groped his crotch again, staying there and palming him there. Corbin whimpered and wriggled, trying to dislodge the hand before he started to get hard. No such luck! Corbin was literally pulled backwards by those hands so his body was flush against the solid body of his Potions Professor. The man bent his head and whispered into the boy's ear.  
"Time's up, Mr Weasley! You failed in keeping going with the potion! You will now suffer the consequences." 

 

Corbin whimpered as he found the cauldron in front of him banished and the workbench cleared, before his was bent over it.  
"Spread your legs."  
Corbin did as he was told.  
Smirking, Severus' eyes flashed darkly as he focused on that delectable pert bottom, he cleared his throat and conjured a paddle. He raised it high before bringing it down firmly upon the boy's backside. 

 

Corbin jumped and yelped at the crack of wood upon the seat of his trousers. The spanking began in earnest and soon the boy was mewling, yelping and whimpering. With the occasional outcry of 'please stop, sir!' and 'please'.  
Severus then let up and banished the boy's clothes before he ran his left hand down over the pink tinted skin, making sure his fingers raked over the boy's crack, pausing briefly to push against the tight dry pucker. Corbin tried to wriggle away and got a sharp swat for his troubles. Soon the cane was conjured and Severus began reigning down firm harsh licks with it, not stopping until the boy was sobbing. 

 

 **\- SP -**

 

Once the cane had been banished, Severus fisted the boy's hair and yanked him up and turned him to face him. The boy was sporting a hard leaking little cock.  
Severus smirked and pushed him down to his knees before opening his fly and pulling out his own large hard cock.  
"Suck it." He growled.  
Whimpering, Corbin did as he was told and opened his mouth as wide as he could and Snape forced his cock deep into the warm wet heat. 

 

Very quickly Severus began to pummel the boy's tight throat, whilst the boy choked and gagged on it.  
Severus continued to slide his cock deeply into that wonderful mouth until his came hard hauling Corbin's head down to the root, smashing his nose into his pelvis and the boy's chin into his bollocks. Corbin tried to pull back but couldn't move. His whimpered as he felt the man's knot appeared. Severus watched avidly as the boy's neck widened and stayed like that for five minutes, until he deflated. As soon as he pulled out the boy fell backward and curled up gasping harshly and coughing, as he tried to regain air into his lungs. 

 

Severus looked down at the boy who began to cry. He sneered and sighed irritably then he bent down and hauled the boy up and in his strong grip he shook the terrified boy.  
"If you don't stop this blubbering, I'll give you something to cry about!" He said menacingly.  
Still the boy cried. Severus growled and threw Corbin down onto the workbench and kicked his legs apart before he took hold of his large hard cock and rammed it brutally hard and bollocks deep into the boy's tight dry boy pussy. Not even pausing to give Corbin time to adjust, Severus Snape, Potions Master and Professor began to brutally fuck the boy. All the while Corbin screamed and cried brokenly as he was assaulted by his teacher. Not even pleading and begging stopped the man. 

 

 **\- SP -**

 

Severus came hard flooding the boy's tight heat with his cum, as he continued to pound harshly into the lax body beneath him, the pleas and cries had long fallen silent. He thrust harder into the unconscious body until he felt his knot begin to form. This was when he stopped, quickly took out from his breast pocket a small vial, removed the stopper and held it up under the boy's nose. 

 

Corbin breathed in a sharp horrid rank scent and woke. He gasped and cried out as Severus slammed back into him brutally hard, and continued to do so at a furious pace until his knot formed deep inside the boy. Corbin wailed and sobbed again as his body shook violently under his Professor and he gave a broken shriek, coming hard all over the desk. Severus felt the boy's tight internal walls clamping down on him and he growled deeply, trusting twice more before his came hard, flooding his boy. 

 

Sometime later once everything was cleaned up and the classroom setting had been put back to its state, Master SSDSnape's Sex Dungeon, Severus stepped over to Corbin and hugged him fiercely.  
"You did very well today, son." He said. "How did you like that scene you played out?"  
"I liked it." Corbin replied with a beaming smile. "For a moment there, when I first walked in I was pretty sure I had stepped into Hogwarts." 

 

"I'm glad you liked it." Severus said with a smile, then he leant forward and Kissed his boy before they both turned and began to walk out of the room and back upstairs.  
"By the way," Corbin asked, stopping on the top step. "What was the potion I was meant to try and make?"  
"Oh, that." Severus chuckled, as he took out the small vial from his pocket and held it up. "High powered smelling salt."  
Corbin shook his head and smiled, as he and Severus shut the door to the stairs and walked back up through the shop to the flat. Corbin loved the feeling as he walked. The feeling that he still had Severus buried deeply within him.


End file.
